1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a relay device and to a method of controlling the relay device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks including relay devices such as switches and routers have been in use. Recent years have seen dramatic improvements in relay device performances, in order to accommodate larger network scale and increased data traffic. There has been a tendency for the power consumed by the relay devices to increase in accordance with the improved performance Meanwhile, among devices that are connected to networks, there are known devices that can operate in normal operating modes and power saving modes.